The present disclosure generally relates to cooling systems, and more particularly, to a cooling system for a high density heat load.
Electronic equipment in a critical space, such as a computer room or telecommunications room, requires precise, reliable control of room temperature, humidity, and airflow. Excessive heat or humidity can damage or impair the operation of computer systems and other components. For this reason, precision cooling systems are operated to provide cooling in these situations. However, problems may occur when cooling such high density heat loads using a direct expansion (DX) cooling system. Existing DX systems for high-density loads monitor air temperatures and other variables to control the cooling capacity of the system in response to load changes. Thus, existing DX systems require rather sophisticated controls, temperature sensors, and other control components. Therefore, a need exists for a cooling system that is responsive to varying density heat loads and that requires less control of valves and other system components. Moreover, conventional computer room air conditioning systems require excessive floor space for managing high-density heat loads. The present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.